


Made With Love

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Ami the Worrywart, Celebrations, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Reincarnated Shitennou, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami puts together a romantic Valentine's Day and, in traditional Ami fashion, overthinks things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cypsiman2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/gifts).



> This pairing lends itself way too well to domestic fluff. I blame Makoto. Also yes, the Shitennou were reincarnated as civilians here. :3 Shining Blossom is the name of a random flower shop Mako and Zoisite work at.

Ami always marked special days on the calendar, but it was Makoto who prepared in advance. Buying ingredients for romantic dinners or breakfasts in bed (it was rare that they celebrated an anniversary or a Valentine's Day in a restaurant), ordering flowers, picking out the right outfit.

Not that she minded, of course. Makoto _lived_ for this sort of thing, becoming a wife and a homemaker was her dream and with Ami recently having moved in she was on cloud nine being able to realize it. The shops knew her by name, the clerks always trying to guess her order only for Makoto to surprise them now and again. The kitchen would be off-limits until Makoto declared dinner ready: beautifully set table, romantic music, fresh flowers on the table and little bouquets in corners of the small dining room.

This was why a week before Valentine's Day, Ami told Makoto not to make any preparations. "It's a surprise," she'd said when questioned. Then, after Makoto went to work at the Shining Blossom flower shop Ami would arrange to leave cram school half an hour early so she could go shopping.

Cooking and decoration weren't her strongest points, but she was capable and could put together a good meal when she felt motivated to. Of course, this time _good_ wasn't enough; after all the hard work Makoto had done over the years she had to match it. Sandwiches, even fancy ones, weren't enough. So she bought ingredients for a five-course meal and checked out a stack of cookbooks at the library. And, as an afterthought, made sure Michiru and Kunzite were on speed dial.

Somehow, she managed to keep this secret from Makoto. Even Usagi and Minako were doing a good job keeping their mouths shut, possibly because Usagi was too busy fussing over her plans with Mamoru and Minako was trying to talk Rei and Setsuna into a girls' night out. ("So what if we're the only ones single? We can always meet people, or at least dazzle audiences with our karaoke singing!") Of course, they still teased her anytime Makoto was out of the room.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic at heart, Ami," Minako would giggle. "Seems like just yesterday you were getting hives from reading a love letter!"

"That was _different,_ " Ami insisted, of course it had been different. The love letter was from a total stranger, Makoto was...familiar. Dependable, warm, always there when you needed her. _I wonder if I take that for granted sometimes,_ she thought guiltily. _But that's all the more reason tomorrow has to be perfect!_

She bought them breakfast, there was no time to eat in bed with Makoto having to work that morning and Ami having cram school. Responsibility didn't take many holidays, after all. But the coffee and pastries were at least delicious, and Zoisite surprised them each with a box lunch.

"Don't get the wrong idea," he'd said, "I made too many croquettes this morning and had to get rid of some, and...I thought you'd appreciate the sandwiches." But he was smiling, even through his sarcasm; living as an ordinary person had taken the edge off his attitude but he was still Zoisite. "Good luck with that romantic dinner. Just remember, knowing the exact temperature you add the oil at is just one part of it."

"Right." She knew what he meant, of course. _It doesn't mean anything unless you put your love into it._ Haruka referred to every song of Michiru's as a love song, even the most depressing dirge. Kunzite wore the horrendously ugly scarf Zoisite had made him for Christmas last year, and Mamoru could swallow Usagi's worse attempts at cooking solely because of the care they'd put into their efforts.

_But that's exactly why I'm doing this, right? Makoto deserves only the best, and I can make the perfect meal with numbers and instructions alone...okay, maybe a little bit of help, but..._

No matter. She'd set out to complete a task and she wasn't going to change her mind now. Ami headed home, closed herself in the kitchen, tied on one of Makoto's aprons and set to work. According to her calculations, this would take three hours and seventeen minutes and Makoto would be home in four hours. That would give her time to clean up and set out the flowers she'd bought on her way home.

She managed to have everything ready in less than the alotted time, much to her surprise, but it made her feel oddly hollow. The food smelled and looked perfect, the apartment the same...was it because of the measurements and calculations?

_I love her, that's why I want this to be perfect. But is it perfect because of love, or calculations?_ She sat down on the couch, hands folded tensely in her lap, listening to the clock tick off the seconds. _Silly Ami, you're overthinking again._ But it was an important difference, between whether the meal tasted like good food or perfect science. _Usagi taught me to follow my heart, but I still have so much to learn._

Finally, she heard Makoto's footsteps and the turn of her key in the lock. Ami swallowed, stood up and smoothed her dress as she went to greet her lover.

"Honey, I'm home!" She'd gone and bought flowers anyway, and a box of chocolate. "You said not to cook or decorate anything, but I had to get you _something._ " Ami smiled, and they shared a quick kiss, Ami hoping the other woman didn't notice her tension. Luckily, the smell of the food distracted her. "Oh! Can I peek in the dining room yet?"

"Of course." Ami forced her best smile, opened the door, and Makoto gaped at the platters of fried rice, vegetables, pork cutlets and bowls of miso soup. Two candles sat unlit between the plates, and flowers covered half the room.

"Did...did you make all this? Ami, this must have taken you forever! How...well, I know you know how to cook, but..." Makoto smiled. "You didn't need to go to so much trouble. I would have been fine with sandwiches."

"I-I know." Ami bit her lip. "Sandwiches would have been easier, but...Makoto, you always do so much for me on special occasions. For once, I wanted to..." Suddenly she felt silly, for overthinking her reasons _and_ for thinking she had to go to this much trouble in the first place. "You really like it?"

"I _love_ it! Who knew you had such an inner housewife?" Makoto teased, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. Heat flooded Ami's cheeks and all her worries seemed to fade away at the contact. "You know I love doing all that stuff for you on holidays, but it's nice to be the one having it done for her sometimes. Even if you did go to an awful lot of trouble."

"Yes, well..." Ami giggled. "We'll have sandwiches next time, I promise."

"Or we could just eat out. Anything tastes good if I'm with you," Makoto said. Their lips met, slowly and lingeringly, before Makoto moved to pull out her chair for her. "Shall we?" Ami sat down, smoothing her skirt and laying her napkin across her lap. _As long as I'm with you._ They could be eating okonomiyaki from a cart downtown and it would still be perfect, she realized.

"We shall." Makoto sat down and they raises their glasses of sparkling cider for a toast.


End file.
